Mémoire d'un traître
by Phebe83a
Summary: Les derniers instants du dragon des mer.


Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

* * *

Mémoire d'un traître

Il faisait noir, c'était le silence le plus complet, étions nous le jour ou la nuit je ne savais, mais était ce vraiment important.

Je suis né en Grèce voila 28 ans j'ai un jumeau mais c'est une autre histoire à moins qu'elle ne fasse partie de celle-ci.

De notre premier cri à nos années d'enfance nous avons toujours été deux. Lui le parfait ange et moi le démon. Semblable comme deux gouttes d'eau et si différent. Il accrochait la lumière moi j'aime l'ombre.

Nous avons grandis cote à cote reflet l'un de l'autre en apparence. Nous nous ressemblions, c'était vrai petit. Nos routes ont divergé. Pourquoi ?

Peut être certains diront que c'était Athéna, nous avons grandit dans son sanctuaire. Lutant chaque jour pour décrocher notre armure. Une armure pour deux. Le pensait il aussi mon frère que c'est ce qui nous a séparé.

Il aurait tort, Ce qui nous a séparé ce n'est ni l'armure des gémeaux, ni le cap Sounion.

Avec le recul je sais que je ne suis pas le chevalier des gémeaux au fond de mon cœur je l'ai toujours su.

De très jeune la mer m'a séduite, dans ses flots je ressentait déjà son doux appel. Comme la voix d'une amante qui se languie. Les vagues, nager, mon bonheur à moi. Il n'était pas rare que je disparaisse des journées entières en son sein. Ma liberté.

En grandissant je me suis éloigné de mon jumeau. Pas par ce qu'il était parfait non. Parce que le domaine me faisait horreur, par ce qu'Athéna qui l'a voulu ainsi m'écœure. Son simple fonctionnement totalitaire me hérissait. Sans en avoir encore vraiment de mots pour l'exprimer, ni la conscience de se qui me déplaisait j'ai voulu faire bouger les choses.

J'étais jeune, peu expérimenté, un anarchiste au berceau. J avais voulu m'ouvrir de mes doutes au près de mon frère, qui n'avait jamais rien compris. Et finalement notre dernier affrontement avait été le cap Sounion.

A cet instant je l'avais haï mais malgré ma prison, l'eau, le sel, la faim dans la mer il y avait encore ce tendre appel. Mon chant des sirènes à moi. Puis quelque chose à céder dans ma cellule et l'océan s'est ouvert.

Plus qu'une prison, c'est le monde qui s'est offert à moi dans toute sa beauté et sa force.

J'avais consommé la perte de cette autre partie de moi même mais j'avais touché autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il me faudrait des années pour l'apprendre dans son ensemble.

C'était plus fort plus important que Poséidon et mon écaille qui en amante fidèle m'avait appeler des années durant.

J'étais le dragon des mers, j'avais le sanctuaire sous marin pour port d'attache mais comme tout les amoureux de l'océan je n'y retournais qu'épisodiquement.

Les premières années auraient éternellement le goût du miel et des embruns salés. La plénitude de la liberté. La découverte des hommes, de leur idéal, de la démocratie, de l'Onu.

J'avais trouvé mes premières réponses entre Rousseau et Montaigne.

Plus j'avais appris à aimer l'humanité et leur société, et plus mon dégoût pour la déesse grecque avait augmenté.

Puis était arrivé les autres généraux, des gamins pour qui j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai fait au mieux. Et me suis découvreur grand frère et chef de domaine, mais j'avais garder ce qui faisait ma différence.

Les ans m'ont assagi, j'appris à me connaître j'étais le cas improbable un athée. Et avais appris la patience qui à défaut d'une vertu m'a permis de ne jamais étrangler mes jeunes collègues.

Après, après la machine c'était emballée, j'ai invité Poséidon à se débarrasser du sanctuaire. Pas par haine, juste parce que cette communauté totalitaire d'un autre age à son sens devait être démantelé. Parce je refusais que des hommes se jugent au dessus des grands principes, trop bien pour abolir l'esclavage, goûter à la démocratie, au règne de la raison.

Et là j'ai compris que si le dieux des mers était fantasque et intelligent, il n'en était pas moins un dieu qui n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié. Alors d'un plan bien organisé pour récupérer Athéna et porter le coup de grâce à son sanctuaire était né le déluge.

Enfin Poséidon avait fait de son mieux même si le résultat était aux antipodes de ma volonté à moi.

Le dieu avait même tenté la diplomatie en se sacrifiant, il avait demandé sa main à Athéna. Rien que pour ce sacrifice je veux bien lui pardonner. Épouser la garce grecque je ne l'aurai pas souhaité à mon pire ennemi.

Les bronzes avaient rasé le sanctuaire sous marin, plusieurs des généraux c'étaient éteints. Et je restais avec un mélange doux amer dans la bouche. Mon humanité était sauve mais à quel prix. J'étais tellement choqué que je me suis laissé toucher par le phénix un bronze. J'étais tombé bien bas.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre dans les décombres du palais et puis est arrivée l'ultime éclipse.

Et je n'ai pas hésité, pas hésité à retourner ma veste. Pas par repentir ou amour envers le déesse grecque. Par amour de la vie, des hommes et de leurs réussites. Le peu que j'avais, pour cette cause j'étais prêt à l'offrir sans regret.

Milo s'était trompé sur mes motivations, Athéna s'imaginer qu'elle comprenne quelque chose s'était lui faire trop d'honneur. J'avais endossé le rôle de mon frère et son armure. J'avais ressenti un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur, cette armure n'était rien sauf une prison pour moi le dragon. Mais J'ai combattu.

J'ai même pu voir la bêtise d'Athéna et le sens de l'humour d'Hadès. Il avait fichu la potiche dans une cruche.

Les Olympiens pouvaient avoir des bonnes idées parfois. Et puis sur sa route des enfers j'ai croisé un autre dragon. Un homme étrange aussi fort que moi, indiscipliné, opiniâtre. Après plusieurs accrochages j'ai fini par comprendre la grandeur de mon adversaire. C'était dommage.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir chercher toute ma vie, mon égale. Un homme assez dangereux pour que je choisisse de l'emporter avec moi. C'était pathétique de finir ainsi, de l'emporter avec moi dans la mort.

Ce trop noble adversaire qui avait reconnu sa défaite. Pardon, juge de te sacrifier pour sauver mon idéal, pour sauver les hommes. Mais tu étais trop dangereux pour que je te laisse en vie.

L'explosion de nos cosmos nous avait séparés, pourtant il n'était pas loin. Tout deux à quelques instants de leur fin.

Un sourire se dessina sur les trais du général, son regard croisa celui lucide de Rhadamanthe.

_"Je suis un traître, mais j'ai toujours été fidèle à moi-même et à mes idées._

_Et vous ?"_

Dommage ils auraient certainement pu être amis, même si ça n'avait plus aucune importance.


End file.
